


Dear Universe

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen, Misery, Poetry, Rhyme, universe - Freeform, usual depressed Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: Marvin writes a poem to the universe.





	

Dear Universe.

 

Millions of years or more ago,

When I was first created,

I came to realise that I was in fact,

A part of a world that I hated.

 

Across the seas of Damagran,

On Pluto’s moons of strife,

There hangs the greatest misery of all,

What species call the gift of life.

 

I hate you, oh universe,

You lent me only misery,

Condembed to  be a   menial robot,

On a star ship, to serve humanity.

 

And me with the terrible pain I bear,

 From  the diodes down my side,

And yet,  nobody cares to hear my plight,

I live to endure the human’s pride.

 

I ask  thee, oh dear universe,

Why have I been called  into existence,

For my brain, the size of a planet, 

Has travelled no intelligent distance.

 

I hope one day you’ll recognise this pain,

And relieve me of this terrible plight,

I can’t stand this life, don’t talk to me about life,

Let me  escape this reality  I suffer, and give me back to the night.


End file.
